Isabella Palmieri
' Isabella Palmieri' (Born January 22nd, 1998) is a current actor. She has also been seen as Jade on Good Luck Charlie. She plays Rachel in Jessie and she is a Main character Interview ToadetteGirl10 and 16.505225cb have interviewed Isabella. Se what she says by reading. Bold is ToadetteGirl10 and 16.505225cb is Italics. Katie March/gallery I'm Isabella Palmieri, and you're listening to ToadetteGirl Channel! Only avalible in so many states!!! Hi Isabella! Hi other Isabella! Lol! Hi Gabby! Hello, so we are just going to ask you a few questions. Izzy here is going to do the main talking, though. So, how do you like playing Katie on Jessie? Ohmigod! It's super fun! I love being a main characte''' r! So, how did you become a main character? Well, I was a guest character, and then, I got put it SO many episodes, so, ya. :) '''Great! How do you interact with the cast? Peyton and Jessie are like, my BFFS! And then Me and Debby like to have fun together. Did she give you a marshmellow shooter? Omg, yes! How did you know? '' Rebecca and Jessie told me!!!'' That sounds like so much fun! How do interact with the rest of the cast? Skai and I have so much fun together! Oh! When Debby brought us the marshmellow shooters, Cameron was the first one to shoot one. It aimed right at me! So I took out one and started hitting him with marshmellows. Then Jessie, Skai, Karan, Kevin, then Debby! And then Karan and I dont share to much of a friendship, we just practice our lines together. Elle and I love to joke around! Looks like you have fun with the cast! Is there any secrets you would like to tell us? Actually, in season 3, you will learn that Jessie's friend Darla is Katie's cousin. Shhhh!!! Don't tell! How interesting! Now I see you are wearing Katie's line of clothes, how does it fit on you? It's very snug on me, but it's really cute! Actually, you see this tie dyed tank top? Well, the cast got to tie dye every tank top for the fans! And then we tie dyed to leggings for Mackenzie! That's awesome! I forgot to ask! How do you react with Cameron? Well, he's playing pranks on me, I play pranks on him. And it goes on and onand on and on- +Laughs+ Yes, we get it! Back to fashion; can you describe what you are wearing? Ok, so this is my tie dyed tank top, I told you about. This slightly fluffy vestis suppossed to be fake in one episode. And then these tight are supposed to keep me warm in the winter, and then I wear shorts! This oufit was worn in "A Scary Christmas Tale." Almost forgot! What's going to be the plot of "A Scary Christmas Tale? ' Well, It's summer and Luke has a flashback. He remembers the "12 days of Christmas." The first 12 days before Christmas. All the kids are running around the house while Katie and Emma are drinking hot chocolate. Mackenzie is teaching Luke to skateboard, Jessie is trying to control the place, and Ravi and Zuri are Decorating the tree. The Girls want them to calm down so Katie finially gets the gut to syell "People! It's story time! Get around the seats!" She tells them the story and Luke gets scared. Zuri, Mackenzie, and Ravi aren't scared at all, though. for the whole time until christmas, luke has a different nightmare every night. On Christmas, a miracle happens, but I'm not allowed to tell that part! ''Jessie told me she and Katie are gonna sing a song. Is that true? Yes, Mackenzie's gonna sing a song but I dont know about Katie.... The song was actually made by Jessie and it's called Christmas Story. I know a little bit of the lyrics, can I sing it? ''I don't think that's ne-'' '''Sure. Go ahead!! Okay!!! Um.. let me see... I close my eyes and wish my wish will come true. I close my eyes and hope for Christmas I'll get you. I try and try to tell myself that it will happen. And that Santa will bring you while I'm nappin'. Kay. That's enough! So I think that's it now. Izzy and I will just go. Right. Kay. Bye Isabella! Bye! Bye Gabby, Bye Izzy! Category:Cast Category:Interviews